Vapeurs de whisky
by Neechu
Summary: Post Brotherhood/Manga ; Tout commence avec un aveugle, un poil déprimé, qui décide de noyer ses démons...
1. Chapter 1

**AVANT GARDE : **Il s'agit de mon premier texte après des **années** d'inactivité. Je ne m'en cache pas, cette histoire est bourrée de défauts, lourdeurs et d'erreurs en tout genre, mais j'ai pris la décision de la laisser telle quelle et de ne pas la réécrire. Nos premiers textes ne sont jamais parfaits, même nos textes suivants.  
C'est ce texte, bien qu'il soit peut-être complètement mauvais, qui a été la cause de toutes les autres histoires que j'ai pu publié jusqu'à aujourd'hui. (Et encore merci aux personnes qui m'ont suivi à travers cette fiction.)  
Juste, gardez cela en tête si vous la lisez aujourd'hui. ;-)  
Et si vous ne la lisez pas, et bien je ne vous en voudrais même pas ! (En fait, ne la lisez pas.)

**Note :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Rating T ou M. Il s'agit de ma première publication, je ne suis pas familiarisée avec les Ratings, j'ai donc jugé en fonction de mon expérience de lectrice. _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  


* * *

Les jours défilaient lentement et étaient toujours aussi sombres pour le Colonel Mustang, allongé sur son lit. Il apprenait doucement à se déplacer dans son appartement qu'il connaissait heureusement par cœur.

Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire avant de se glisser dedans en ajustant la température d'un tapement de mains. Transmuter sans cercle était décidément bien pratique, même si le prix à payer lui paraissait trop lourd. Lui ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur l'avenir, il se retrouvait coincé dans les images les plus sombres de son passé. Ses yeux avaient été sa force, aussi bien au travail que dans sa vie intime.

Être laissé sur le banc de touche était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile. Grumman était le nouveau Führer et Armstrong avait repris possession du Nord. Lui, contraint à prendre des congés, essayait de s'habituer à sa situation.

Lorsque l'eau commença à se refroidir, il se releva difficilement et attrapa sa serviette, essuyant son corps puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Au toucher du tissu, il était capable de reconnaître chacun de ses vêtements qu'il choisit et enfila ainsi que son manteau et des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux morts avant de sortir. Il avait évité sa fidèle cravate, lui donnant un air plus désinvolte.

Avec le temps, il arrivait sans trop de peine à descendre les marches de l'immeuble et de sortir. Il n'était plus sorti le soir depuis un moment, et encore moins seul. Il essaya de se remémorer le chemin, évitant les obstacles à l'aide d'une canne que les médecins lui avaient donné. Il tendit l'oreille et sourit en reconnaissant le bruit familier d'un de ses bars préférés. Il rentra et de dirigea vers le bar, cherchant discrètement de la main un siège vide pour y poser son arrière train avant de commander un verre de whisky.

\- Roy, chantonna la voix de la serveuse qui lui donnait son verre. On ne vous avait pas vu traîner ici depuis longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bonjour Clarisse, dit-il en souriant avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil pour lui montrer rapidement ses pupilles atrophiées. Ça va, merci.

Il but une longue gorgée de son verre qui ne fut pas son dernier de la soirée.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, déclara-t-elle en essuyant le comptoir entre deux clients. Notre Flame Alchemist préféré était capable de refroidir les clients trop avenants en un seul coup d'oeil.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et claqua des doigts après avoir enfilé discrètement son gant, enflammant le contenu de son verre.

\- Je ne suis pas encore complètement impotent !

Il entendit Clarisse sursauter et rire avant de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça ici. Il éteignit le feu du verre en buvant simplement d'un cul sec son contenu.

Lorsqu'elle lui servit un nouveau verre, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je termine dans 30 minutes, murmura-t-elle, devinant la question.

Il sourit en coin et sirota son nouveau verre, bien décider à attendre patiemment que la demi-heure passe. L'alcool bouillonnait dans son sang, faisant taire ses démons. Clarisse lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires et le noiraud sorti un billet de sa poche qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Le patron prit son dû sans un mot. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une de ses employées parte avec un client ne sachant même plus tenir sur ses jambes. En effet, en voulant se lever, Mustang sentit sa tête tourner et du se rattraper discrètement pour ne pas tomber. Ses repères étaient d'avantage bouleversés. Clarisse le rejoint en passant son bras autour du sien pour le retenir et l'aider à marcher vers la sortie.

\- Décidément, Roy, rappelle-moi d'arrêter de toujours accepter de te servir...  
\- Tu n'aurais pas d'aussi bon pourboire si tu m'empêchais de boire, rit-il en souriant, essayant de marcher le plus droit possible.

Elle soupira et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de l'éméché qui retira son manteau expressément avant de détacher quelques boutons de sa chemise. Elle l'observa alors prendre une bouteille dans le mini bar non loin du canapé. Elle prit des mains la bouteille qu'elle posa plus loin sur le comptoir de sa cuisine avant de prendre sa main.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, murmura-t-elle en l'entraînant vers ce qui lui semblait être la chambre.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, grogna-t-il en retirant sa main de la sienne pour la poser sur la chute de ses reins.

Malgré son ivresse, il sût parfaitement la conduire à son lit tout en lui abaissant la bretelle de son débardeur ainsi que son soutien gorge pour embrasser son épaule. Il l'a senti frissonner au contact de ses lèvres, regorgeant le soldat d'une bouffée de confiance en soi. Les mains de la serveur s'attela à lui déboutonner sa chemise et la lui retirer. Le reste des vêtements ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre sur le sol et tous deux s'allongèrent sur le lit pour s'étreindre, emportés par leur passion charnelle.

.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la Lieutenant se baladait dans les rues de Central pour promener son fidèle Black Hayate. Elle avait travaillé toute la soirée sur la situation d'Ishbal que son Colonel voulait arranger. Elle espérait que les enregistrements fait par l'équipe l'aiderait à retenir ce qu'il devait savoir sur la région. Son chien s'arrêta pour ses besoins et elle leva la tête, remarquant qu'elle se trouvait pas très loin de l'immeuble du Colonel. Elle avança dans la rue suivante et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la lumière allumée à sa fenêtre. Elle décida alors de rentrer dans l'immeuble et monta les marches. Sentant le petit Hayate se tendre et grogner un peu, elle lui ordonna de rester assis tout en frappant à la porte.

\- Colonel ?

Aucune réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau puis ouvrit lentement la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Elle fronça d'avantage les sourcils, l'inquiétude grandissant en elle et rentra dans l'appartement, main près de son arme cachée sous sa jupe fendue. Elle observa autour d'elle et vit la bouteille d'alcool sur le comptoir avant d'entendre les bruits provenant de la chambre. Pensant qu'il était tombé et s'était blessé et accouru dans la chambre, et sorti son arme en remarquant une silhouette inconnue.

\- Colonel !

Elle réalisa alors la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et se sentir rougir de honte de la tête aux pieds. Son supérieur, nu comme un ver, en sueur et soupirant de façon suggestive dans les bras d'une jeune femme lascivement allongée sur le lit entrain de prononcer son nom.

Cette dernière paniqua en voyant la présence de la blonde, et particulièrement de l'arme pointer vers eux.

\- Roy ! S'exclama a-t-elle en le repoussant qui semblait ne pas prendre conscience de la situation. Tu as de la visite.  
\- À cette heure-là ? Grogna-t-il.

Il s'assit en frottant son visage, pendant que la serveuse se cacher sous les draps. Puis, il entendit un bruit d'un pistolet se désarmant et se tendit.

\- Lieutenant ?  
\- Je suis désolée, Colonel, bafouilla la blonde en rangeant son arme, essayant de garder son masque et son sang-froid militaire. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé... La lumière était allumée et je me suis inquiétez d'avantage quand Black Hayate a grogné... Je ne voulais pas vous inter...

Elle s'arrêta en le regardant se lever et se diriger vers elle, posant une main son épaule, elle observa ses pupilles sans vie pour ne pas avoir à observer le corps nu parfaitement sculpté de son supérieur.

\- Vous n'avez fait que votre travail, Lieutenant, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Je vais très bien.

Elle grimaça à son haleine qui empestait l'alcool tandis qu'il lui souriait. Il avait visiblement beaucoup bu.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne rien faire d'irresponsable, le gronda-t-elle qui reprenait contenance en oubliant la présence de la pauvre Clarisse qui n'osait respirer de peur de se prendre une balle. Comment voulez-vous veiller à votre santé si vous buvez de la sorte ? Tout le monde attend votre retour au Quartier Général, et vous vous contentez de boire comme un trou !

Elle retira sa main de son épaule. Il pouvait deviner son regard fulminant et son air renfrogné. Encore envahit par l'alcool, il se mit à rire.

\- Allons, Lieutenant, arrêtez de toujours être aussi sérieuse ! Et je suis encore libre de passer mes congés comme il me convient. Ne me dites pas que vous...

Clac. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de la blonde s'était abattue sur sur sa joue. La jeune serveuse se sentit de trop et essaya de rassembler ses affaires au sol avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bains, après avoir regardé Hawkeye un instant. Elle connaissait le Lieutenant de réputation, jamais Roy n'en parlait et elle comprit pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais su résister à ce grand brun mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien de plus que ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Le brun posa sa main sur sa joue en grimaçant. Elle l'avait souvent réprimandé, voire même crier sur lui mais jamais elle ne l'avait touché. Elle s'apprêta à s'excuser et mais il leva la main pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

Clarisse ressortit de la pièce et s'approcha du brun en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Je rentre, Roy, lui annonça la serveuse, repose-toi bien... Et je ne pense pas que ta tenue soit adapté face à une de tes subordonnées.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit tandis qu'elle récupérait son manteau. Hawkeye entendit Hayate aboyer lorsque la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Hayate, au pied ! Ordonna sa maîtresse tandis que le chien trottinait vers elle et s'assit a ses pieds.

Le bruit de la porte se fermant raisonna dans l'appartement à présent silencieux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis l'homme dévêtu posa ses mains sur son visage en se le frottant, tandis que le petit chien se cachait les yeux avec les pattes face à l'absence de tenue de celui-ci. La jeune femme passa son bras autour de son supérieur pour le diriger vers le lit. Son euphorie alcoolisée semblait s'être dissipée. Il se laissa faire puis s'allongea tandis qu'elle ramenait le drap sur son corps.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je t'ai blessée.  
\- Colonel...  
\- C'est la serveuse d'un bar que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, je...  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis votre subalterne, non votre femme.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre d'avantage, elle se sentait déjà blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Celui-ci rit un peu à sa réplique, la sortant de ses pensées sombres, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, allongé sur le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Colonel ?  
\- Ton sérieux... Quand tout sera arrangé dans le pays, et que je serais Führer...  
\- On le sait, soupira-t-elle, vous souhaitez changer l'uniforme des femmes officiers et leur faire porter des mini-jupes.  
\- Non, rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête, j'ai changé d'avis. Beaucoup trop d'hommes tourneraient d'avantage autour de vous, alors que je n'aurais probablement pas le plaisir de profiter de la vue !  
\- Vous devriez dormir, se dit-elle pour changer de sujet, trop embarrassé par les propos de son Colonel.

Il esquissa un sourire et dirigea la tête vers elle, désirant tellement la regarder.

\- Puis-je te demander un service, Riza ?  
\- Quoi donc, mon Colonel ?  
\- Roy.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'aimerais que tu restes pour la nuit... Au cas où je sois malade...

En vérité, il n'aimait pas être seul, mais il était bien trop fier pour se l'avouer. Mais il s'était déjà endormi avant que la blonde ne puisse lui répondre. Même s'il ne lui aurait pas demandé, elle aurait été incapable de le laisser seul. Elle l'observa un moment, dormir paisiblement tandis que Black Hayate se blottissait dans ses bras. Elle caressa sa tête en le regardant, déridant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et posa l'animal au bout du lit qui s'y allongea en se roulant sur lui-même en boule, conscient de sa tâche tandis que sa maîtresse faisait de l'ordre dans la chambre. Il serait mal venu que son Colonel se prenne les pieds dans ses vêtements s'il venait à se lever.

\- Roy... Soupira-t-elle, à peine audible, en déposant ses vêtements sur la chaise au coin de la chambre. Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celui-ci avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger dans le canapé après avoir éteint la lumière, espérant au fond d'elle que rien ne s'était passé dessus. Elle prit une couverture qu'elle avait placé avant son retour de l'hôpital et s'allongea, observant le plafond et songeant à la vision qu'elle avait eu, son corps nu qu'elle avait eu près d'elle, qu'elle essayait d'oublier pour pouvoir dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

La tête lourde, le brun se mit sur le dos en se frottant le visage en baillant un peu. Avant de se demander d'où pouvait venir cette migraine, il se rappela alors les verres d'alcool enchaînés. Il soupira, le reste de la soirée encore embrumée par les vapeurs de whisky restantes. Il s'étira et remarqua alors sa nudité au contact des draps sur sa peau. Visiblement, il n'avait pas fini la soirée seul et un sourire fier s'étira sur son visage. Du plat de la main, il essaya de localiser une présence dans son lit, en vain. Surpris, il essaya alors de se redresser difficilement et s'assit au bord du lit. Il entendit alors du mouvement dans le lit et sentit une boule de poils se frotter contre sa main, ainsi qu'une langue la mouillant. Il essaya alors d'identifier la bête avec sa main.

\- Black Hayate ? Dit-il en caressant sa tête, sourcils froncés.

Il entendit le chien aboyer brièvement pour lui répondre. Sous le choc, il laissa échapper un cri qui réveilla en sursaut la jeune femme sur le canapé. Elle se leva d'un bond et accourut dans la chambre.

\- Mon Colonel ? L'appela-t-elle, la voix remplie d'inquiétude en le cherchant du regard avant de s'approcher du lit.

En reconnaissant la voix de la blonde et en l'entendant s'approcher, il chercha à la localiser, posant sa main sur sa jambe. Sous sa jupe fendue, il sentit l'arme accrochée à sa cuisse. La jeune femme lui claqua la main pour la lui retirer et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien, mon Colonel ? Lui demanda-t-elle tandis que le petit chien venait se glisser dans les bras de sa maîtresse pour lui dire bonjour en aboyant.  
\- Oui, désolé, j'ai cru que... Murmura-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Que faîtes-vous ici ?  
\- Vous m'avez demandé de rester, répondit-elle en remarquant qu'il était revenu au vouvoiement. J'ai dormi dans votre canapé pour m'assurer que vous ne seriez pas malade vu votre état hier.  
\- Mon état ? Demanda-t-il un poil inquiet en essayant de rassembler sa mémoire.  
\- Oui, souffla-t-elle en réalisant que son supérieur n'avait pas toutes les idées en place. Mais habillez-vous un minimum avant, s'il vous plait.

Elle se leva, embarrassée par la vue qu'elle avait en face d'elle puis lui lança son caleçon ainsi qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon qui lui servait sûrement de pyjama en temps normal. Il s'habilla silencieusement tandis qu'elle était partie dans la cuisine préparer deux tasses de café. Elle observa l'heure et fut soulagée de remarquer qu'elle avait encore quelques heures devant elle avant de retourner travailler. Elle se retourna en observant le noiraud sortir de la chambre puis se diriger vers le canapé où il s'assit.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il tandis qu'elle posait les tasses sur la table basse. Je n'ai pas été très gentleman, j'aurais du vous laisser le lit et...  
\- Non merci, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle secoua la tête pour retirer les images de son supérieur, bruyant de plaisir dans son lit. Elle lui posa sa main près de la tasse pour le guider.

\- Vous tremblez, Lieutenant.

Elle ne dit rien et retira sa main pour boire son café, perturbée par les pupilles atrophiées de son vis-à-vis braquées sur elle tandis qu'il buvait lui aussi son café.

Il posa soudainement sa tasse vide, le liquide noir brûlant avait réussi à lui remettre les idées en place. Elle fit de même avant de se lever.

\- Je vais rentrer, je suis de service.  
\- Riza...

Elle sursauta en l'observant, attendant qu'il s'exprime.

\- Prends congé aujourd'hui... S'il te plait...  
\- Mais, mon Colonel...  
\- Lieutenant, je vous donne votre journée, dit-il d'une voix qui n'appelait pas aux négociations.

Il resta un moment silencieux puis se leva avant de se diriger dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche

\- Et n'en profitez pas pour partir ! Cria-t-il avant d'ouvrir l'eau.

La blonde soupira et débarrassa les tasses en grommelant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et aller au QG pour travailler. Il y avait tellement de choses à régler qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais resté, déclara le brun, accoudé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.  
\- J'y ai songé, avoua la blonde en sursautant, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Cette manie de la tutoyer ou de la vouvoyer selon ses envies commençait à la perturber, il était décidément très bizarre depuis le jour promis. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et sentit ses joues rougir en le voyant vêtu d'un simple serviette. Agacée, elle sortit son arme par réflexe et tira près de sa tête.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez tiré? Hurla-t-il, raide comme un piquet, de peur qu'elle ne tire une autre balle. Vous voulez me tuer ?  
\- Et vous, n'êtes-vous donc plus capable de vous habiller ? Hurla-t-elle par dessus la voix de son vis-à-vis. C'est quoi cette manie à toujours rester à poil ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, toujours accoudé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Le regard de la blonde s'aventura sur le torse encore mouillé de son supérieur et elle déglutit, ravie qu'il ne puisse pas la voir rougir.

\- Ça ne doit quand même pas être la première fois que tu vois un homme, Riza, dit-il pour la taquiner.

Pour toute réponse, elle tira à nouveau. Il sursauta à nouveau puis déglutit, n'osant dire un mot de plus et capitula en retournant prudemment dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle s'y dirigea en soupirant après avoir ramassé la cuillère, se demandant qui pouvait frapper aussi tôt avant de l'ouvrir pour faire face à deux hommes au visage décomposé.

\- Sous-Lieutenants Falman, Breda... Que faites-vous ici ? Leur demanda-t-elle pour seule salutation.  
\- L... Lieutenant... bredouilla Breda en voyant son regard fulminant.  
\- Le Colonel nous a demandé de venir, ajouta Falman, pas plus à l'aise que son collègue. Vous pouvez ranger votre arme ?

Elle soupira puis s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer dans l'appartement, les bras chargé de livres.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a dit que le Colonel était vraiment à...

Falman n'eut pas le temps de finir de murmurer sa question à Breda qu'il se retrouvait déjà bloquer au sol, le canon de l'arme non loin de sa tête. Breda sursauta en criant, les bras en l'air, assommant son collègue avec les livres qui lui avait lâché des mains.

\- J'ai rien dit ! Pleurnicha Falman. J'ai rien dit !  
\- C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Le ton dur du Colonel avait calmé tout le monde. La Lieutenant se redressa et laissa Falman se relever en se massant l'épaule, tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard en désarmant son arme. Breda se mit à ramasser tous les livres qu'il posa sur la table. Mustang terminait d'attacher la ceinture de son pantalon en attendant une réponse.

\- Les sous-lieutenant Falman et Breda sont ici, Colonel, répondit la blonde d'une voix plus que sérieuse.  
\- Que font-ils ici ?

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, dépités.

\- Vous nous l'avez demandé, Colonel, répondit Breda. Vous vouliez revoir si vous aviez retenu toutes les informations concernant Ishbal.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai, se souvint le Colonel en soupirant.

Les sous-lieutenants regardèrent leur supérieur se frotter le visage en grognant avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur où il essaya de se trouver du bout des doigts quelque chose de comestible à se mettre sous la dent.

\- On vous a rapporté le petit déjeuner, précisa Breda en brandissant un sac.

A ces mots, le brun redressa subitement la tête qu'il cogna contre le rebord du frigo.

\- Arg ! Pesta-t-il en fermant violemment la porte de celui-ci puis se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

Il se dirigea alors vers la table pour s'installer à table avec l'aide de sa Lieutenant préférée. Il la remercia et tendit la main faisant signe qu'on lui donne son dû, ce que fit expressément Breda. Il fouilla dans le sac et engloutit rapidement les viennoiseries sous le regard de ses subordonnés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avachit sur sa chaise, le ventre plein et soupira longuement de satisfaction.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, souffla le Colonel, le sport ça creuse !  
\- Hein ? Hoquetèrent en choeurs Falman et Breda, stupéfaits.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment tandis que Hawkeye souffla discrètement en ramassant la couverture sur le canapé. Elle la plia quand elle entendit les deux visiteurs chuchoter entre eux.

\- Du sport ? Tu crois que le Colonel a... marmonna Breda.  
\- Avec Hawkeye ? Ajouta Falman, toujours à voix basse. Tu penses que ce serait la première fois ?  
\- Je suis aveugle, pas sourd ! Hurla le Colonel qui n'aimait pas les messes basses en tapant son poing sur la table.

Les deux compères sursautèrent à nouveau en entendant leur supérieur crier de la sorte et se firent tout petit en voyant le regard menaçant de Hawkeye de nouveau braqué sur eux. Ils regrettaient terriblement d'être venu aider leur Colonel. La blonde enfila sa veste et appela Black Hayate pour lui mettre sa laisse et regarda son supérieur.

\- Vous avez du travail, que je ne vous reprenne pas à faire n'importe quoi, trancha-t-elle. Sinon la région d'Ishbal ne sera jamais réouverte !  
\- Vous partez, Lieutenant ? Demanda le Colonel sans répondre aux réprimandes de celle-ci.  
\- Oui, avant que Hayate ne se nourrisse de vos molets, précisa-t-elle en faisant blémir d'avantage les deux visiteurs.  
\- Merci pour cette nuit, Lieutenant, souffla-t-il en ignorant ses menaces.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, ne pouvant réprimer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de l'appartement pour rentrer chez elle, provoquant un long silence entre les trois hommes.

\- Chef... s'aventura Breda, incertain.  
\- Hawkeye et vous ?! S'exclama Falman d'un seul coup, explosant face au stress et tremblant de peur que son supérieur ne s'enflamme. Vous avez couché ensemble ?  
\- Pas avec elle, malheureusement, répondit-il du tac au tac.

L'Alchimiste de Flamme resta interdit, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Si vous répètez ça, je vous crame dans les plus horribles circonstances ! Hurla-t-il en se levant brutalement, les pointant du doigt, sourcils fronçés. Encore moins au Lieutenant ! Compris ?  
\- Promis, Colonel, on a rien entendu ! S'écrièrent les deux en chœur.

Celui-ci se rassit en soupirant. Il devait reprendre ses moyens, surtout face à ses subalternes. Même s'il n'avait jamais caché son succès auprès de la gente féminine, il craignait les représailles de Hawkeye.

\- A Ishbal ils cultivaient du blé et du coton deux fois par an, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras pour changer de sujet.

Surpris du sérieux soudain de leur supérieur et de sa concentration, ils approuvèrent en ouvrant divers livres pour se mettre au travail.

\- Ces enregistrements que m'a donné Fuery ont vraiment été utiles, déclara-t-il avec satisfaction. Il faudra faire en sorte qu'ils puissent reprendre correctement leur culture.

Les deux sous-lieutenants passèrent ainsi la journée avec leur Colonel qui s'acharna au travail malgré sa migraine qui ne l'avait pas quitté suite à sa beuverie. Mais cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose, et c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Hawkeye en avait sûrement profiter pour filer travailler, ignorant les faux ordres qu'il avait pu lui donner. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, la jeune femme passa une bonne partie de sa journée à s'entraîner au stand de tir. Si la Pierre Philosophale ne pouvait lui rendre la vue, la sienne ne seraient jamais assez aiguisée pour le protéger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La journée touchant à sa fin, la blonde rejoignit les vestiaires après une longue session d'entraînement. Elle posa son arme et détacha ses cheveux qui tiraient trop sur son crâne. Elle repensait aux coups de feu qu'elle avait lancé près de Mustang plus tôt dans la journée, et lorsqu'elle avait pointée l'arme vers ses collègues. Un outil de protection, qu'elle avait dit à Edward Elric. De quoi essayait-elle de se protéger ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire sortir son arme aussi facilement pour se protéger ?

\- Riza !

Elle se retourna en sursautant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rebecca qui rit en voyant la réaction de son amie.

\- Il paraît que tu as détruit tous les stocks de mannequins du stand ?  
\- Tu as décidé de rester à Central, finalement, déclara la snippeuse pour éviter le sujet.  
\- Oui, il se passe des choses plutôt intéressante par ici ces derniers temps. Fuery te cherchait tout à l'heure, il avait un message de Mustang à te faire passer. Alors comme ça il t'invite chez lui ce soir ?

Les yeux écarquillées, elle observa son amie qui se mit à rire, elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle cherchait simplement à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

\- C'est peut-être un excellent chef, Riza, mais fais attention à toi et évite de trop le voir en dehors du cadre professionnel, la prévint-elle en enfilant sa veste. On sait tous comment il se comporte avec les femmes, et tu mérites mieux qu'un type comme lui pour un premier rancard.  
\- Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, Rebecca, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, assura-t-elle en rangeant ses pistolets dans ses étuis autour de sa taille et de sous ses aisselles, faisant rire la brunette.  
\- Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire alors, bonne soirée, Riza, la salua-t-elle en prenant son sac et en quittant le vestiaires.  
\- Bonne soirée, Rebecca, lui répondit-elle.

Elle termina de ranger ses affaires et réfléchit un instant. Le bac pour les besoins de Hayate était installé au cas où le petit chien aurait des besoins pressants en son absence et elle lui avait laissé une bonne quantité de croquettes. Elle décida alors de se rendre directement chez son supérieur, tout en réfléchissant aux mots de son amie sur le chemin. « Un type comme lui », répéta-t-elle dans sa tête en réprimant un rire. Arrogant, égoïste, manipulateur, feignant, séducteur, on pouvait entendre une belle liste de défauts. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait cacher son côté sur-protecteur. Il agissait toujours comme un imbécile quand elle se retrouvait en position délicate. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie, était-ce un vrai problème à son âge ? Peut-être, considérant le fait qu'elle avait donné chaque seconde de sa vie pour lui. L'avait-il remarqué ?

Elle soupira longuement en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble du brun. Elle rentra dans celui-ci et grimpa pour frapper à la porte de son appartement, guettant une réponse. Le silence ne se brisant pas au bout de quelques tentatives, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Stupéfaite, elle observa les meubles retournées autour d'un brun assis à même le sol. Elle lâcha son sac et ferma la porte d'entrée avant de se précipiter vers lui, elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui releva la tête.

\- Colonel ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?

Sa voix remplie d'inquiétude fit sortir le brun de sa torpeur.

\- Hughes, espèce d'abruti, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.  
\- Colonel ? Répéta-t-elle plus doucement en l'observant.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu sa force, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Protéger, hein ? Je ne fais qu'agir comme un imbécile ! Un parfait imbécile ! Riza...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle sentit deux bras forts la serrer contre lui, comme un étau. Elle resta immobile, n'osant faire le moindre geste, ni même respirer.

\- Riza... Je suis désolé, je vous ai encore apporté de pénibles souvenirs, trop tourmentés par les miens...  
\- Ne vous excusez pas, Colonel... J'ai décidé chacun de mes actes, j'ai décidé de vous protéger jusqu'au bout, et je n'ai pas réussi.  
\- Roy... murmura-t-il.  
\- J'ai échoué, souffla-t-elle.

Sentant toutes ses défenses s'écrouler, submergée par ses vieux démons, elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui en s'accrochant à son t-shirt. La sentant faire, il resserra son emprise autour d'elle, posant sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Tu n'as pas échoué, Riza. Tu as su me protéger de la personne qui m'était le plus dangereuse... Moi-même. Tu as toujours su me ramener sur la bonne voie.

Elle ne pu réprimer un léger rire qui trahit ses larmes.

\- Et je te fais pleurer... soupira-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Un type comme lui », repensa-t-elle en laissant son visage se coller dans son cou. Ce n'était plus le colonel et encore moins le soldat qui la serrait contre elle, c'était Roy Mustang. Ce Roy qui avait avoué ne jamais vouloir prendre le risque de la perdre lorqu'il avait perdu le contrôle contre Envy, celui qui avait accouru vers elle lorsqu'elle se vidait de son sang dans les sous-sols du cinquième laboratoire, ou celui qui avait songé à faire une transmutation humaine pour pouvoir la sauver.

\- Oh, Roy... soupira-t-elle, comme un souffle libérateur, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il sourit en s'écartant un peu pour poser une de ses mains sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur celle-ci avec son pouce, la scindant de ses pupilles sans vie. Il espérait au fond de lui que la Pierre Philosophale pourrait lui rendre la vue, pour pouvoir la revoir à nouveau. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour éviter d'avoir à regarder ses yeux meurtris et soupira.

\- Il y a un sacré bordel ici, dit-elle se relevant. Il faudrait mieux ranger tout ça. Vous n'avez pas bu au moins ?

Il secoua la tête tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se relever. Elle le guida jusqu'à son fauteuil où il s'affala.

\- Tu es quand même partie travailler, dit-il en tapotant une des armes rangée à sa taille.  
\- Je suis seulement partie m'entraîner, répondit-elle en commençant à ranger tout ce qu'il avait retourné dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui vous à tant mis en colère ?  
\- Heiss Cliff, répondit-il en posant ses coudes sur les bras du fauteuil et en appuyant son menton sur ses mains croisées tandis que la blonde continuait de ranger, il resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer. Je l'ai rencontré à l'école militaire, en première année. Les plus vieux n'étaient pas tendre avec les nouvelles recrues. J'étais venu le défendre face à un groupe d'abrutis.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant la tête.

\- Hughes m'est venu en aide, on était les deux meilleures nouvelles recrues, en essayant d'être meilleur que l'autre. C'est suite à cette bagarre que nous sommes devenus amis, alors qu'il m'insupportait.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau dans la pièce tandis qu'elle finit de tout ramasser. Elle s'assit sur le canapé près de lui en apportant deux verres d'eau et elle lui en donna un qu'il but lentement.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler de lui...  
\- C'était un Ishbalien...

Il marqua à nouveau une pause, posant son verre sur la table basse.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas revus après la remise des diplômes. Nous nous sommes tous les trois retrouvés sur le champ de bataille, mais nous n'étions pas tous dans le même camp malheureusement... Nous étions en mission avec Hughes, j'étais chargé de détruire un quartier. J'ai trouvé Cliff sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments... Il connaissait mon but, il savait ce pourquoi je m'étais engagé et je me retrouvais face à lui après avoir fait exploser les siens. Je n'ai jamais oublié la façon dont il m'avait regardé. Incapable d'agir, il m'a tiré dessus, et Hughes qui arriva au même moment lui a tiré une balle dans la tête. Par chance, la balle s'était logée dans ma montre... Tuer les citoyens de mon propre pays n'avait aucun sens à l'époque, et quand je sais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pour le pays mais à cause de ces Homonculus... Un pays créée pour être détruit...

Son poing serré s'abattit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans un bruit sourd.

\- Justement, Colonel, le fait que cela n'était que le fruit de la manipulation des Homonculus devrait être une source d'espoir. Nous serrons tous accablés par ce que nous avons été obligé de faire, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais Amestris appartient aux humains. J'ai vu Edward... Qui était aussi accablé que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, se sentant responsable de tout ça par sa propre existence, d'être le fils de Hoheinhem. Cet homonculus qu'ils appelaient Père aurait été sûrement été à Xerxès, avec le sang d'un autre esclave, et sans les frères Elric, si vous ne les aviez pas trouvé, le pays tout entier aurait péri. Alors, mon Colonel, je vous interdis de vous sentir coupable ! Car désormais nous savons que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour vous avant de devenir Fürher !

Essoufflée par sa tirade, elle l'observait, guettant sa réaction. Elle le réprimandait beaucoup, mais jamais elle n'avait d'ordre aussi direct à son supérieur, sa discipline lui avait toujours permit de ne jamais dépasser le cap de l'insubordination. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire et frotta son visage en soupirant.

\- Et si nous dînions ? Proposa-t-il en sentant son estomac réclamer son dû.

Elle approuva en se levant. Durant ses divagations pour venir ici, elle s'était arrêté pour acheter de quoi dîner. Le brun se leva aussi et alla s'asseoir à table. Elle mit la table et les servit avant de se mettre en face de lui. Ils avaient plusieurs fois mangé ensemble, mais uniquement dans la cantine de l'armée, ou lorqu'ils étaient chacun dans un lit d'hôpital. Jamais ils n'avaient partagé de repas, seuls, face à face depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'armée. Elle l'observa entamer son assiette avant de faire de même.

\- La journée a-t-elle été fructueuse avec Falman et Breda ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.  
\- Oui, Breda est chargé de regrouper un maximum d'informations sur les alchimistes du pays suceptibles de pouvoir aider à la reconstruction des villes ishbaliennes. Je ne veux cependant rien entreprendre officiellement tant qu'on ne saura pas si mes yeux peuvent être récupérés ou non.

Il termina son assiette et s'accouda sur la table. Aveugle ou non, il se faisait la promesse de rétablir la paix, et de panser les plaies des citoyens du pays. Une promesse bien égoïste, pensa-t-il. C'était surtout pour se racheter une conscience, et honorer la mort d'Hughes et de Cliff.

La jeune femme se leva pour débarrasser la table et s'attela à la vaisselle, concentrée sur sa tache. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle sentit deux bras forts entourer sa taille ainsi que le torse musclé du brun contre son dos. Surprise, elle sentit son cœur louper un raté et laissa échapper les couverts de ses mains, tombant dans l'évier dans un fracas métallique. Elle coupa l'eau du robinet et n'osa plus effectuer le moindre geste.

\- Colonel ? Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, humant ses cheveux.  
\- Roy... Est-ce si difficile pour toi, Riza ?  
\- Vous êtes mon supérieur... Ce n'est pas approprié, et cela pourrait vous nuire...

Il soupira longuement, ne s'écartant pas d'elle pour autant. Elle pouvait sentir sa joue mal rasée contre sa mâchoire. Elle serra les dents et les poings, s'efforçant à rester forte et garder la tête froide mais ce corps bouillonnant contre le sien lui donnait des vertiges et la faisait haleter.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit, murmura-t-elle, à peine audible entre deux souffles. Nous risquerions de perdre notre place... Si près du but...  
\- Au diable le protocole, grogna-t-il. Qu'on me dise comment me comporter pendant mon travail, j'ai déjà fait les pires horreurs... Mais aucun décret, aucune loi ne me dictera quoi faire dans ma propre maison. Personne ne décidera pour moi qui j'ai le droit d'aimer ou non. Notre travail n'a jamais été remis en compte, malgré l'amour que je porte pour toi, Riza...

A l'entente de ses paroles, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, stupéfaite et sentit ses jambes flancher. Grâce aux deux bras qui l'entourait comme un étau, elle resta debout, essayant de reprendre contrôle de ses jambes en guimauve.

\- Roy... murmura-t-elle.  
\- Ce sera notre secret, pour le moment, mais on trouvera une solution, pour que nous puissions toujours travailler ensemble...

Il la sentit hocher légèrement la tête et écarta un peu ses bras pour la faire tourner face à lui, une main logée dans son dos, et l'autre cherchant le chemin de sa joue. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts puis fit de même avec les siennes, faisant tressaillir sa jolie blonde qui s'accrocha à son dos, tenant fermement le tissu de son t-shirt entre ses doigts. Il la sentit faire en souriant et posa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit tout son corps s'enflammer et les battements de son cœur résonner dans ta tête. Les gestes de Riza la trahirent, et il s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Il devinait rapidement qu'il était le premier à être aussi proche d'elle et fut surpris d'être aussi rassuré au fond de lui.

Tremblante, elle le regarda s'écarter. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Son corps s'était embrasé en sentant celui de Roy se tendre lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'avait embrassé. Ou plutôt, il l'avait embrassée. Non, ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle l'écarta en posant ses mains sur son torse, bras tendu devant elle.

\- C'était si désagréable que ça pour une première expérience ?  
\- Pardon ? Hoqueta-t-elle, interdite.

Il laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu ne penses pas assez à toi, Riza, la rassura-t-il en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.  
\- Mon supérieur ne me laissait que peu de temps pour moi ces dernières années, pour mieux procrastiner et organiser tous ses rendez-vous.  
\- Il a l'air horrible avec toi, veux-tu que le remette en place ? Des petites étincelles l'aideront sûrement...

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait son dos du bout des doigts.

\- Il a de la chance d'avoir un tel soutien...

Il la serra d'avantage contre lui et embrassa son front. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés puis Riza termina de faire la vaisselle tandis qu'il restait derrière elle en effleurant ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

\- Riza... Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que j'ai à dire, mais j'en ai besoin...  
\- Si je dis non, v... Tu le feras quand même, se corrigea-t-elle, le faisant légèrement rire.  
\- Jusqu'à hier soir, commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause en la sentant se crisper, je n'avais jamais ramené de filles chez moi... Cela ne changera en rien ce que j'ai fait, et encore moins le fait que tu aies du le voir... L'alcool n'excuse pas tout, ni même ma cécité, mais ils en furent néanmoins les principaux facteurs.  
\- En effet, je n'aime pas ce que tu as dit.  
\- Tu m'aides à brûler les draps ? J'en ai d'autres.  
\- Les brûler ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Oui, je ne les utiliserais plus, de toute façon.  
\- Alors faites-les laver et offrez-les à n'importe quelle famille des ghettos ishbaliens.

Elle l'entendit rire et il passa à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle.

\- C'est si dur que ça de ne pas me vouvoyer ?  
\- L'habitude, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les mains, la vaisselle enfin finie.  
\- Mais tu as raison, pour les draps... Mes efforts ne serviraient à rien si c'était pour brûler des choses aussi basiques pour nous, mais si précieuses pour d'autres...

Elle sourit puis se retourna pour caresser sa joue rugueuse à cause de sa barbe naissante, le faisant sourire également. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et la libéra de son emprise, la laissant aller dans la chambre pour retirer les draps qu'elle posa dans un coin du salon avant d'en installer des propres. La pièce n'était pas très grande et disposait du strict nécessaire, tout comme le reste de l'appartement et tout comme le sien. Elle retourna par la suite dans le salon où elle y retrouva le brun assis sur le canapé. Elle se posa à côté de lui et fut surprise de le voir s'allonger en mettant sa tête sur ses cuisses, après plusieurs tentatives et après avoir manqué de tomber sur le sol. Elle passa timidement une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Ils étaient doux.

\- Merci, Riza, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Black Hayate est resté seul toute la journée, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi. V... Tu ne comptes pas faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Si cela pourrait te faire rester...  
\- Roy !

Elle lui frappa la tête et il se redressa d'un bond en criant, se frottant le crâne.

\- Je pouvais bien essayer ! Se défenda-t-il. Tu pourrais me rapporter de quoi déjeuner demain matin ? Ma montre est dans la poche de mon manteau, tu n'auras qu'à prendre de l'argent sur mes fonds de recherches pour payer, et pour ce soir aussi...  
\- D'accord, je le ferais.

Elle se leva et prit sa montre qu'elle rangea dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'enfiler sa veste. Elle le regarda se lever puis se diriger vers elle. Il chercha son contact à plusieurs reprises et l'attira contre lui pour l'étreindre à nouveau.

\- Tu ne comptais quand même pas t'enfuir sans que je puisse t'avoir une dernière fois dans mes bras...  
\- Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas partir...

Elle hésita un instant puis prit le visage de Roy entre ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui accorder un dernier baiser. Surpris de son initiative, il la serra d'avantage contre lui en lui rendant son baiser. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Il avait envie de la garder dans ses bras, goûter ses lèvres... Avant que ses mains ne s'aventurent un peu trop sur son corps, il s'écarta à contre cœur alors que celles-ci exploraient la chute de ses reins sous sa veste, haletant. Le souffle saccadé également, elle s'efforça de s'écarter de l'aimant humain qu'était l'homme en face d'elle. « L'Achimiste de Flammes, hein » pensa-t-elle en riant intérieurement. Cela lui allait tellement, sur tous les plans.

\- Bonne nuit, Roy.  
\- Bonne nuit, Riza.

Ils tressaillirent en entendant l'autre prononcer son prénom d'une voix aussi délicieuse. Riza n'osa bouger quelques secondes puis se reprit en se forçant à penser à son chien et attrapa son sac avant d'aller à la porte, suivit de Roy qui tenait la poignet de la porte tandis qu'elle sortait de l'appartement.

\- Colonel, le salua-t-elle avec un garde à vous.  
\- Lieutenant...

Il lui accorda un sourire à tomber et elle s'en alla, le cœur léger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Tôt le lendemain, Riza s'était rendue à la banque et avait suivi les instructions du brun. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait à sa place, son Colonel était un vrai-au-flanc. Une fois les emplettes réalisées pour remplir un minimum son placard et avoir de quoi petit déjeuner, elle rejoignit son immeuble et frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Roy, attendant qu'il lui ouvre.

\- Colonel ? L'appela-t-elle en frappant à nouveau.

« Il doit encore dormir » pensa-t-elle en soupirant avant de prendre le double de clefs qu'elle avait afin de s'introduire chez lui. Elle posa le sac contenant le petit déjeuner et le reste sur la table puis se débarrassa de sa veste. Tout était silencieux. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

\- Roy ?

Il dormait, allongé sur le dos, le drap à l'autre bout du lit et uniquement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Il semblait tellement plus paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Ses traits étaient moins tirés, aussi. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Lorqu'elle le sentit bouger et voulu retirer sa main mais il l'en empêcha en posant la sienne dessus.

\- Riza... ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.  
\- Oui, c'est moi...

Il sourit un peu en serrant sa main. Elle sourit également et pencha sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser.

\- J'aimerais être réveillé ainsi plus souvent... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Huit heures.

Il ronchonna en s'étirant un peu dans le lit avant de l'attirer contre lui.

\- Roy...  
\- Juste un instant, Riza... T'avoir dans mes bras le temps de me réveiller...

Hésitante, elle s'allongea à côté de lui tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle.

\- J'ai mes chaussures...  
\- Je m'en fous...

Il la serra contre lui, et chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Depuis qu'il y avait goûté la veille, elles n'avaient plus quittées son esprit une seule seconde. Il sentit deux mains se plaquer sur sa poitrine et l'écarter. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était glissé sur elle. Il resta immobile, une main posée près de sa tête sous se soutenir et l'autre caressant sa joue. Il sentait chaque cellule de son corps s'enflammer, rien qu'à l'idée d'être près d'elle. Même aveugle, il ne pouvait lui résister. Il l'avait tellement observait que l'image de son visage demeurait intacte dans sa tête. Elle l'observait, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration, les mains toujours posées sur son torse. La pénombre de la pièce ne lui laissait pas deviner grand chose, et encore moins son visage, ni même lorsqu'il se mordilla la lèvre quand il effleura ses lèvres avec son pouce.

\- Roy, murmura-t-elle en remontant une de ses mains dans son cou, en profitant pour caresser sa peau, le faisant frisonner.  
\- Riza, répondit-il sur le même ton, approchant son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Dans un effort surhumain, il essayait de garder des mains les plus sages possible, mais avec celle de la jeune femme sur son torse et l'autre caressant sa nuque, il devenait fou. Et elle l'acheva lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et que leurs langues se frôlèrent, son corps s'était tendu d'un coup, s'écrasant sur celui de la jeune femme qui frissonnait également. Elle rougit lorsqu'il se colla d'avantage contre elle, sentant l'effet qu'elle avait visiblement sur lui. Haletante, elle mit fin au baiser. Le corps de l'alchimiste était digne de son talent : brûlant, embrasé. Il se redressa un peu pour reprendre son souffle avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle. Riza rougit d'avantage en laissant parcourir son regard sur le corps de Roy qui sembla le deviner et se sentit gêné en remontant son drap jusqu'à sa taille.

\- Désolé, murmura le brun en respirant toujours rapidement.

Elle l'observa, surprise de le voir aussi mal à l'aise, lui le Casanova confirmé. Celui qui codait ses recherches d'alchimiste comme un journal du chasseur de femmes était gêné comme un adolescent perturbé par les changements de son corps. Il se sentait ridicule. Il la sentit se redresser, et ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue, le sortant de des pensées.

\- Nous devrions peut-être déjeuner, dit-elle en se levant.

Il hocha un peu la tête tandis qu'elle se levait pour sortir de la pièce et s'occuper de tout ranger avant de préparer du café et d'installer le petit déjeuner sur la table. Il resta un moment allongé avant de se lever et d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama accompagné d'un t-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la table et s'installa sur la chaise. Ils commencèrent à petit déjeuner silencieusement.

\- J'ai reçu un appel d'Havoc hier, se souvient-elle entre deux tasses de cafés. Il arrive à Central tout à l'heure. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu arriver plus tôt.  
\- Ça ne devait pas être évident de s'organiser pour ses parents. Marco est toujours dans le coin ?  
\- Oui, il attend chez Knox... Ce sera sûrement plus prudent d'utiliser la Pierre chez lui.

Il hocha la tête et ils terminèrent de se sustenter. Riza s'occupa de tout débarrasser tandis qu'il s'éclipsa pour se doucher. Lorsqu'il ressorti de la salle de bains pour rejoindre sa chambre, essuyant ses cheveux avec sa serviette, il entendit la présence de la blonde dans la pièce qui rangeait quelques vêtements traînant au sol et faisait le lit. Elle se retourna en l'entendant et s'excusa. Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour analyser ses vêtements de ses mains en choisissant quoi mettre. Elle resta dans la pièce, à l'observer. Il ne s'était pas laissé abattre, et elle était surprise de le voir se débrouiller aussi bien. Il posa les vêtements sur le lit et s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il repéra grâce à sa respiration.

\- Je voulais juste voir comment tu arrivais à te repérer, se défendit-elle avant qu'il ne dise le moindre mot.  
\- Le train de Jean arrive quand ?  
\- Moins de trois heures, répondit-elle, les yeux fixées sur son visage finement dessiné.  
\- Hum... Alors j'ai le temps de te montrer à quel point je sais me repérer...

Sans attendre l'autorisation de celle-ci, il l'attira contre lui en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Ses mains s'aventuraient sur son dos, ses hanches accentuant sa silhouette parfaitement dessinée. Elle se tendit en se mordant la lèvre lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la courbe de ses seins. Il sourit en coin en parcourant son dos de son autre main, retraçant le tatouage recouvrant son dos, la faisant frissonner.

\- Roy...

Il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, couvrant de baisers ce que son col roulé habituel lui autorisait. Il s'assura avec son pied que le lit se trouvait bien derrière eux et l'allongea dessus en se mettant au dessus d'elle. Si Riza avait toujours su faire preuve de sang-froid, cette fois-ci son cerveau était complètement embrumé. Ses mains glissèrent sur le dos de Roy qui glissait doucement ses doigts sous son t-shirt après l'avoir libéré de son pantalon. Surpris de ne pas avoir rejeté, ni de sentir le canon de l'arme de la snipeuse sur sa tempe, il était curieux de connaître ses limites et jusqu'où elle le laisserait aller. Lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, enflammé par ce contact qu'il ne voulait pas rompre, sans vouloir pour autant la brusquer et précipiter les choses. Il avait attendu depuis des années de se livrer à elle, il serait bien capable d'attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin. Il frissonna en sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur son dos, caressant sa peau. Il lui remonta son t-shirt en embrassant son ventre, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine cachée sous son soutien-gorge. Il remonta alors son visage près de son oreille.

\- Tu vois, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui trahit son désir tout en se collant contre elle, frissonnant en sentant son ventre toucher le sien, je peux parfaitement me repérer...

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, haletante, les mots ne voulant pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Les sensations inconnues qui s'emparaient d'elle la déstabilisaient, resserrant par réflexe ses cuisses, ce qui fit sourire le brun a qui cela ne pouvait échapper. Mais ce simple petit geste fit tomber tout ce qui restait de sa volonté et il lui détacha lentement sa ceinture. Elle se tendit en le sentant également déboutonner son pantalon.

\- Roy... Voulut-elle murmurer.

Sa voix s'étrangla en sentant sa main s'aventurer sous les vêtements et laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui le fit fondre. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais il devina rapidement qu'elle rougissait. Il la sentait s'accrochait à son dos, enrouler sa jambe autour de lui, à mesure qu'il lui faisait découvrir ce que sa seule main pouvait provoquer en elle : soit un incendie de la tête aux pieds, doublé d'un tremblement de terre peut-être, elle n'était pas capable d'en juger.

Il arrêta alors sa torture et se laissa tomber sur le côté en l'entrainant avec lui. Il fut surpris de la sentir se glisser dans ses bras pour se blottir contre lui. Il découvrait enfin cette jeune femme rempli de douceur.

\- Nous jouons avec le feu, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Heureusement que personne ne connait mieux les flammes que moi alors...  
\- Roy... Je suis sérieuse... Pour le moment, mes visites peuvent être vues comme professionnelles, étant ta Lieutenant et Assistante, mais quand tu auras retrouvé la vue, tu seras parfaitement capable de faire tes courses... Et beaucoup connaissent tes ambitions donc garderont un œil sur toi, pour pouvoir t'écarter au moindre faux pas...

Elle se tut en l'entendant soupirer longuement.

\- Je sais déjà, penses-tu que je n'y ai pas réfléchis auparavant ? Cet après-midi Marco utilisera la Pierre Philosophale sur Havoc, puis je retrouverais sûrement mes yeux... Et serais-je capable de sacrifier mes yeux pour que je puisse avoir une excuse de te faire venir ici ? Non... Ça serait ridicule, cela n'arrangeait pas d'un iota le problème. Et cela éveillerait de nombreux soupçons. Nous avons été trop loin, j'ai tué trop de personnes pour abandonner mon but de devenir Führer et la mort de Maes aurait été vaine...

Ils restèrent silencieux longuement, conscient que peu de solutions s'offraient à eux et aucune concernant leur relation. S'il sentait que sa belle s'était résignée, lui n'avait pas perdu espoir. Si abandonner l'armée aurait terni la mémoire de son ami, abandonner la femme qu'il aimait aurait été peut-être encore pire. Il s'était engagé pour pouvoir protéger Gracia, puis Elysia et il n'y avait aucun soldat plus heureux et fier que Maes Hughes, même s'il agaçait fortement ses collègues à force de répéter toujours la même chose en montrant les photos des femmes de sa vie.

La jeune femme finit par se redresser au bout d'un long silence qu'elle ne pouvait supporter et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'efforça à respirer longuement pour réprimer ses larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Si elle pensait que cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pouvait être trop oppressant, de peur d'être rejetée, savoir à qu'il ressentait la même chose mais qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas pouvoir se permettre d'en profiter était pire. Elle replaça son t-shirt et reboucla son pantalon afin que son uniforme soit impeccable.

De son côté, Roy se leva et enfila ses vêtements silencieusement puis sortit de la chambre en ronchonnant, chemise ouverte, peinant pour l'attacher. Il s'apprêta à demander l'aide de Riza quand il l'entendit renifler discrètement, il s'approcha d'elle et chercha son visage pour le prendre entre ses mains et embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas te savoir triste, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. On trouvera une solution, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ne baisserais pas les bras.

Il la sentit hocher la tête tandis qu'elle lui attachait lentement les boutons de sa chemise tout en observant son torse. Elle comprenait le succès qu'il pouvait avoir avec les femmes, le simple fait d'avoir sa chemise ouverte avec sa cravate autour du cou ou son pantalon déboutonné et sa ceinture défaite pendant de chaque côté suffisait à le rendre irrésistible. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la partie sombre de son flanc gauche. Il frissonna un peu mais la laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lui boutonner sa chemise et de nouer sa cravate, elle ajusta son col et lui vola un baiser en l'attirant contre elle avec sa cravate.

\- Voilà, c'est déjà plus présentable.

Il la remercia en souriant puis rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon avant de le fermer et de boucler sa ceinture. Elle lâcha sa cravate qu'elle lissa sur son torse et alla enfiler son porte-pistolet à bretelles et ajusta les holsters de chaque côté. Elle fit de même à sa taille et enfila sa veste d'uniforme qu'elle ferma. Elle aida ensuite son supérieur à mettre son manteau et sortirent de l'appartement pour rejoindre le véhicule qu'elle avait emprunté à la base. Elle démarra le moteur et se mit à conduire en direction de la gare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit dans le silence. Riza était concentrée sur la route et Roy attendait qu'ils soient arrivés. Le silence était devenu presque oppressant, leurs pensées remplissant l'habitacle. La jeune femme coupa le moteur de l'automobile et en sortit, rejoignant le côté passager pour guider Roy qui sortait également de la voiture. Elle referma la voiture et elle passa son bras autour du sien pour le guider. Ils réprimèrent tous les deux, profitant de la cécité du brun pour être plus proche.

Elle le guida dans la gare et chercha le quai où devait arriver le train du Sous-Lieutenant retraité. Celui-ci n'étant pas encore arrivé, ils attendirent sur le quai, se frayant un passage au milieu de la foule, grâce à l'uniforme de la jeune femme et du grade de Lieutenant cousu sur son épaule. Les trois traits dorés brodés accompagné d'un rond et de ses deux étoiles étaient bien pratique parfois, pensa-t-elle.

La locomotive ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, suivit de ses wagons. Beaucoup de retrouvailles que Riza observait, attendrie par ces enfants qui courraient vers des soldats en retour de mission, des couples s'enlaçant après un long moment d'absence. Elle aperçût alors Havoc qui leur faisait signe, clope au bec et valise sur les genoux tandis que sa mère poussait le fauteuil roulant derrière lui.

\- Lieutenant ! Colonel ! S'écria-t-il, ravi de les revoir.  
\- Havoc, le saluèrent les deux d'une seule voix sous l'œil amusé du fumeur.

La blonde serra la main de Madame Havoc et Roy fit de même.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda ce dernier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture tandis que Havoc leur racontait le trajet en se plaignant d'un bébé trop bruyant qui l'avait empêché de pouvoir fumé une seule cigarette tandis que sa mère soupirait en lui précisant qu'il n'en avait de toute façon pas le droit. Jean n'avait pas changé, pensa le brun, espérant pouvoir retrouver sa Jacqueline sur pieds rapidement. La Lieutenant aida son supérieur à monter dans la voiture puis elle aida Havoc.

\- Me faire porter par une femme, c'est vraiment un comble, soupira-t-il en riant. Mais c'est plus agréable qu'à l'hôpital d'East City, fallait voir certaines infirmières !

Roy se mit à rire, se moquant de lui tandis que les deux femmes se regardèrent d'un air lasse. Une fois le fauteuil installé à l'arrière de la voiture, la jeune femme reprit la route en direction de l'hôtel.

\- Et vous, Colonel, pas dur de rester dans le noir ? Le questionna le blond en allumant sa cigarette.  
\- Je m'y fais, répondit-il vaguement, ça peut avoir certains avantages.

Il réprima un sourire en repensant à sa jolie blonde soupirant de plaisir dans son lit. Cette dernière se retint de lui lancer un regard noir mais serra un peu plus le volant dans ses mains.

\- Ouais, j'ai su que vous arriviez à transmuter sans cercle maintenant, comme Edward. Vous serez plus aussi inutile sous la pluie maintenant !  
\- Je ne suis pas un pétard mouillé ! S'écria-t-il en serrant les poings tandis que tout le monde riait dans la voiture. Et je ne suis pas comme ce Fullmetal !

Hawkeye et Havoc s'échangèrent un regard amusé à travers le rétroviseur, partageant la même pensée : il était tout aussi impulsif que le jeune alchimiste.

\- Et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que si l'eau peut être mon point faible, je sais également parfaitement l'exploiter.  
\- Oui, dit-il en regardant ses jambes avant de rire. C'était un sacré coup quand même ! Faire sauter une petite amie, on en a pas l'occasion tous les jours !  
\- Te faire berner par une paire de gros seins n'avait rien de bien étonnant par contre.

Roy se mit à rire également tandis que Jean déblatérait toutes les excuses possibles, provoquant d'avantage l'hilarité du brun. Riza, elle, avait un sombre souvenir de cette mission. Elle arrêta la voiture près de l'hôtel et en sortit avec la mère du blond pour l'aider à porter la valise jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Les femmes de Central ont du être triste de ne plus pouvoir profiter du tombeur, dit Havoc en riant un peu, profitant l'absence des femmes.  
\- Pas toutes, répliqua Roy en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire fier au coin de ses lèvres.  
\- Quoi ? S'écria Havoc avant de soupirer. Faut que je devienne Alchimiste pour pouvoir draguer...  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'Alchimie, rit-il. Évitez de tomber amoureux à Central, une place de Général s'est libéré à East City, et je ne compte pas la laisser passer.

Havoc leva les yeux au ciel et observa l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de considérer comme son supérieur.

\- J'ai entendu que Hawkeye était restée près de vous depuis la bataille, elle risque de voir d'un mauvaise œil vos aventures, on sait tous que...  
\- On sait tous que quoi ?

Havoc sursauta en voyant la concernée ouvrir la porte. Il se claqua mentalement de ne pas avoir surveiller son arrivée et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Que... que la Pierre Philosophale peut faire des merveilles mais qu'elle a ses limites !

L'entendre se rattraper en bafouillant fit rire le Colonel tandis que la blonde reprenait la route, pensant que le blond parlait encore de toutes les choses qu'il aimerait faire avec ses prochaines petites amies. Roy, lui, était amusé par la remarque de son Sous-lieutenant qui était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait entre eux, et il en fut soulagé. Si Havoc n'avait rien remarqué pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils étaient assez discrets. Il était cependant curieux de connaître la fin de sa phrase, qu'il gardait dans un coin de sa tête pour se rappeler de le questionner plus tard.

\- Ça roule comment au QG ? Demanda Havoc pour casser le malaise qu'il ressentait face à sa bourde.  
\- Tout se reconstruit encore, répondit-elle, les bâtiments ont subis de gros dégâts.  
\- Les gars de Briggs déconnent pas d'après Vato, les frères Elric ne sont pas venu donné un coup de main ?  
\- Alphonse est toujours à l'hôpital, et Edward reste auprès de lui. Ils ont retrouvé leurs corps, il est temps pour eux de leur laisser du répit, c'était vraiment une dure journée pour eux...  
\- J'aurais voulu être là pour vous aider à leur botter le cul, soupira-t-il. En tout cas, quand nos âmes ont toutes été absorbées par ce taré, c'était vraiment...

Il s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là, sentant son estomac se secouer à cette simple pensée. Le visage de Roy s'assombrit, il avait laissé deux gamins se battre à sa place avec leur père et leur maître. La jeune femme resta silencieuse, les laissant se recueillir dans leurs pensées puis s'arrêta devant la maison de Knox.

\- Tu es prêt, Jean ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant puis elle lui sortit son fauteuil roulant qu'il regagna avec son aide. Il le fit rouler jusqu'au portail tandis que le brun se faisait guider par sa Lieutenant. Knox vint leur ouvrir en saluant Havoc.

\- Ma maison est devenu un hôpital clandestin ! Ronchonna-t-il, non content de pouvoir aider les deux hommes malgré tout.

Le docteur Marco était toujours présent et Falman, Breda et Fuery étaient arrivés peu avant, ne voulant pas rater ce moment. Tous se saluèrent autour d'une tasse de café pour échanger quelques conversations avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Tous, sauf Roy, observèrent Marco tracer son cercle de transmutation sur le sol. Un brin de stress et d'excitation animait l'infirme, il avait hâte de pouvoir sentir ses orteils. Knox et Breda installèrent le blond au centre du cercle en veillant à ne rien effacer et tout le monde attendirent le reste avec une impatience palpable.

Marco avait profité des jours précédents l'arrivée du malade pour étudier son dossier médical à la lettre afin de pouvoir le soigner du mieux possible et d'économiser la Pierre Philosophale.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le docteur à Havoc.  
\- Plus que jamais, Doc, allez-y. J'ai des escaliers à grimper !

Roy sourit en coin en entendant son ami. Après Riza, Jean était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Marco posa ses mains sur le cercle et une lumière rouge aveuglante envahit la pièce. Ils avaient prit soin de fermer les volets pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et c'était une excellente chose. Il était inutile de prendre d'avantage de risques. Ils étaient les seuls à connaître les restes de cette pierre existante et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils entendirent le jeune blond gémir de douleur au milieu du cercle, sentant chaque cellule atrophié de sa moelle épinière se reconstituer lentement à l'intérieur de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris, qui inquiétaient les spectateurs sans pour autant réagir, confiants face au savoir de Marco. Le concerné regrettait d'avoir fait le fier en refusant une piqûre de Knox : il en avait trop reçu, et il voulait pouvoir sentir ses jambes, même si cela devait être la pire douleur du monde.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, la lumière disparut, laissant apparaître un blond tremblant et en sueur. Tous étaient sur le vif et plein d'espoir. Falman aida Marco à se lever et s'installer dans un fauteuil avec l'aide de Breda tandis que Knox s'approchait de Havoc, au bord de l'évanouissement, pour l'ausculter. Il planta alors sans prévenir une aiguille dans le pied de Havoc qui se redressa en criant.

\- Aie ! Mais ça va pas de... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour regarder le docteur sortir l'aiguille de son pied droit. Essayez dans l'autre !

Knox ne se fit pas prier et Havoc serra les dents de douleurs. Tous s'exclamèrent, ravis et soulager par cette victoire. Le blond voulut instantanément bouger ses orteils mais comprit que de longues séances de rééducation l'attendaient, ce que lui confirma les médecins. Il fut installé dans le sofa pour souffler un peu.

\- C'était incroyablement douloureux, mais fascinant, soupira-t-il. Bon courage, Colonel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Marco qui lui seul détenait le verdict : la Pierre Philosophale avait-elle survécue à l'intervention ? Roy Mustang allait-il retrouver la vue ? Le stress était palpable dans la pièce tandis qu'Havoc braillait qu'il refusait de courir si son chef devait rester dans le noir mais ce dernier le fit taire de façon expéditive d'un ton qu'il prenait que rarement : son ton de Colonel sérieux et sévère qui surprit tout le monde. Riza sentait son cœur se serrer, la main posée sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Effacez-moi ce cercle, marmonna Marco en se redressant un peu sur le fauteuil où il était avachit. Le second cercle ne va pas se dessiner tout seul. Et qu'on m'apporte de quoi manger un peu... Je ne vais jamais tenir sinon !

Un soupir de soulagement général retentit. La blonde se retint se prendre son Colonel dans les bras et se contenta de resserrer d'avantage son épaule avant d'aller chercher à manger pour le docteur pendant que les autres s'évertuaient à tout nettoyer.

\- Marco, commença Mustang, si vous vous sentez trop faible ou si vous avez besoin de repos, je ne suis pas à un ou deux jours près vous savez.

Riza observa Roy, sachant très bien à quoi celui-ci pensait.

\- Je refuse de me reposer ou de perdre une seule journée pendant que le peuple Ishbal continue de vivre aussi mal, répliqua-t-il sans sourciller, la voix emplie de détermination.

L'Alchimiste sourit en coin, non surpris de sa réaction et de sa réponse. Ils le laissèrent cependant se reposer en s'activant autour de Havoc qui testait la sensibilité de chaque millimètre de ses jambes. Puis, quand il se sentit prêt, il se leva et traça un nouveau cercle différent du précédent. Il retira sa veste pour être plus à l'aise et se laissa guider par Riza au milieu du cercle.

\- Bon et bien... C'est parti, Marco ?

Encore une fois, les respirations se retinrent lorsque la vive lumière rouge apparue après que Knox ai baissé au strict minimum les lampes de la pièce. Le Colonel serra les dents et poings en sentant ses yeux le brûler. Il était hors de questions qu'il crie comme Havoc, il avait sa réputation à conserver !

Cela dura moins longtemps que pour le blond et Marco, épuisé, laissa tomber la Pierre Philosophale de sa main qui s'évapora dans l'air. Encore une fois, Breda et Falman aidèrent le docteur à se remettre dans le fauteuil.

\- Lieutenant, murmura le brun, les yeux toujours clos.  
\- Elle se précipita près de lui en s'agenouillant et le regarda.  
\- Colonel... La Pierre s'est évaporée... Cela a-t-il suffit ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore...

Il s'était juré que son visage serait la première chose qu'il voudrait revoir, et il y comptait bien s'y tenir, peu importe le monde autour de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, observant le Colonel Roy Mustang allongé sur le sol, un cercle de transmutation dessiné à la craie autour de lui à même le sol avec sa Lieutenant et assistante à genoux à côté de lui, se retenant de prendre son visage entre ses mains afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La Pierre Philosophale s'était brisée, celle-ci avait-elle estimée qu'il méritait de recouvrer la vue ? Le docteur Marco avait-il réussi ? Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête qu'il en oubliait l'essentiel.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, les clignant à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ne tirez pas cette tête, Lieutenant, murmura-t-il, je ne suis pas encore mort.

Il la regardait. Il avait ses yeux sur elle et il la voyait. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et la jeune femme l'aida à se relever pour se rasseoir sur une chaise. Knox l'examina tandis qu'il grognait à cause de la lumière trop forte qui lui brûlait les yeux.

\- Vous mettrez sûrement plusieurs jours à vous habituer de nouveau à la lumière. Hawkeye, veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

Celle-ci hocha la tête tandis qu'elle aidait son Colonel à remettre ses lunettes de soleil, ainsi ils purent augmenter légèrement l'intensité de la lumière de la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux d'un nouveau né, ceux-ci n'étaient pas restés des années derrière la porte comme l'avait pu être le corps d'Alphonse, mais c'était tout comme. Leur sensibilité l'obligeait à fermer très souvent ses yeux, malgré les lunettes qu'il portait. Havoc se sentait renaître également, essayant de faire bouger ses orteils dès que le médecin avait le dos tourné.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, lorsque la nuit fut tombée que Roy pu sortir sans risquer de se brûler les rétines. Ses subalternes avaient été chargé dans la journée d'aller chercher de quoi déjeuner et ils discutèrent beaucoup de l'avenir de l'unité, ainsi que de ses projets. Marco était épuisé, mais il ne regrettait pas un seul instant son acte. Il percevait parfaitement la motivation de l'Unité Mustang et était d'avantage confiant. La paix reviendrait un jour dans la région Est, il en était persuadé.

Tous se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et quittèrent la maison de Knox pour laisser Marco se reposer. Les garçons aidèrent Havoc à monter dans l'automobile tandis que Riza s'occupait de Roy. Ainsi, tout le monde se quitta et Riza ramena Havoc à l'hôtel jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Merci, Lieutenant. C'est pas trop dur de s'occuper du Colonel ?  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude, sourit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Tu sais comment il est.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en riant un peu et elle le quitta une fois que sa mère rejoignit son fils. Elle rejoignit son Colonel qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il essayait d'observer ses mains dans la pénombre quand Riza monta dans la voiture pour se remettre en route.

\- Tu veux t'arrêter chez toi pour récupérer Hayate ? Lui proposa le brun. Il doit devenir fou à être resté toute la journée enfermé.  
\- Je l'ai confié à la concierge ce matin, elle m'a gentiment proposée de s'en occuper. Enfin, elle apprécie surtout sa capacité à suivre des ordres à la lettre... Elle a du lui faire creuser des trous pour replanter ses fleurs.  
\- Avec la maîtresse qu'il a eut ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il obéisse au doigt et à l'œil ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Mais je ne pensais qu'il n'obéissait qu'à toi ?  
\- Comment ça « avec la maîtresse qu'il a eut » ? J'ai juste su être strict et lui apprendre les bons réflexes et il a été bien plus compréhensif que certains. Et oui, il ne suit que mes ordres, et je lui ai donner celui de l'aider.

Il ne releva pas le pic lancé par la jeune femme et se contenta de croiser les bras en rechignant, passablement vexé d'être comparé à un petit chien. Elle se gara devant l'immeuble du brun et ils rejoignirent l'appartement. Ci-tôt la porte fût fermée, ci-tôt il prit d'assaut les lèvres de la jeune femme en la bloquant contre le mur. Être contraint de rester une journée entière chez ce grincheux de Knox avait été insoutenable. Il aurait pu pendant ce temps là échanger tellement de baisers et d'étreintes avec sa jolie blonde qu'il n'avait pas été capable de compter combien de fois il eut envie de la prendre dans sa bras. Entre la pénombre de la pièce et ses lunettes de soleil, il put ouvrir ses yeux pour observer son visage qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur ses lèvres avant de fixer ses yeux noisettes.

Celle-ci retint sa respiration en devinant ses yeux ouvert à travers ses lunettes. Elle les retira lentement en guettant sa réaction et plongea son regard dans le sien en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne put réprimer un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en se collant contre lui. Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa belle le remplissait de joie, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il détacha la veste de son uniforme pour pouvoir glisser ses mains sur son corps. Il grogna en rencontrant les armes.

\- Pourquoi tu en gardes autant sur toi ? Murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.  
\- Pour être sûr de pouvoir te protéger, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il sourit un peu et elle l'écarta pour pouvoir retirer sa veste qui commençait à lui tenir bien trop chaud. Roy fit de même avec la sienne la regarda retirer tous les holsters garnis de pistolets qui étaient accroché sur ses ceintures. Il prenait un plaisir fou à pouvoir la voir faire des choses qu'elle faisait tout le temps au travail depuis des années. Il était surpris de pouvoir apprécier des choses aussi simples au vue de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ou peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré qui l'aider à apprécier les petits gestes les plus insignifiants. Il n'en savait rien et ne s'en préoccupait guère, bien plus concentré par sa jolie Lieutenant déchargée de toutes ses armes. Il se débarrassa également de ses affaires et se contenta de son pantalon et de sa chemise, bien plus à l'aise.

Pendant ce temps, Riza commençait à préparer doucement le dîner et il ne put se retenir d'aller derrière elle pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Bien que ses mouvements étaient grandement limités, elle profita de ce contact, s'écartant parfois pour sortir un plat, ou tout simplement mettre la table mais l'Alchimiste semblait être ventousé à son dos et avait du mal à s'en séparer. Ils dînèrent ensuite tranquillement et se ventousa de nouveau à elle lorsqu'elle fit la vaisselle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça... murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou.  
\- Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera, répondit-elle en frissonnant avant de hausser simplement les épaules. Ça change de devoir tirer des balles et j'aurais fait la même chose chez moi, à la différence qu'il y a un couvert en plus. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

En disant cela, elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus aucune raison de venir chez lui sans attirer des soupçons et son cœur se resserra. Elle posa le torchon sur le plan de travail et se tourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux après avoir détacher sa barrette. Depuis quelques années, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté de les couper, et il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. Si certaines femmes avaient peur de vieillir de peur de s'enlaidir, lui la trouvait d'avantage séduisante. Cette femme-soldat intransigeante et intraitable qui faisait peur à bon nombre de soldats à l'armée, mais qui cachait au fond d'elle cette femme fragile, douce et attentionnée.

\- Reste cette nuit, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.  
\- Je n'ai rien pour dormir, et ça ne serait pas prudent... Tu le sais très bien. Hier Falman et Breda ont déjà eu des doutes et ils ont entendu notre conversation... On doit faire attention...  
\- Ca sera un peu grand, mais j'ai des pyjamas. Et Knox t'a demandé de me surveiller, j'ai de nombreux soins à recevoir encore, non ? Si je me réveille dans la nuit avec les yeux qui brûlent ou des migraines violentes ou...

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire en l'écoutant trouver toutes les excuses possibles. Lui, souriait de sa victoire et l'embrassa en l'attirant contre lui. Elle le laissa faire en rendant son baiser puis s'écarta pour le regarder. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour se plonger dans son regard onyx qui reprenait vie petit à petit. Il soutint son regard un moment avant de les refermer en grimaçant, en voulant les frotter mais elle le retint.

\- Ne fais pas ça...

Il laissa échapper un juron en soupirant. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi douloureux, la Pierre n'avait peut-être pas suffit à aller jusqu'au bout. Pouvoir regarder Riza, même deux secondes dans la journée était déjà une chance, et peu importe le temps que ses yeux prendraient pour guérir, au moins elle était là. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au salon et il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir et s'occupa de lui remettre le collyre que Knox lui avait donné. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et l'attira sur ses genoux, savourant leur proximité. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant de montrer des signes de fatigue et de décider qu'il serait peut-être temps de se coucher.

En pénétrant dans la salle de bains, Riza sentit une petite boule se former au fond de son ventre. Avant sa sortie d'hôpital, elle était rentrée dans la pièce pour être sûre que tout conviendrait à son Colonel aveugle, mais devoir se dénuder pour enfiler le pyjama de son Colonel visiblement devenu son amant, c'était différent. Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, elle retirait lentement ses bottes en réfléchissant encore et toujours à ce qu'ils faisaient, et ce qu'ils devraient faire. Elle laissa tomber sa deuxième botte en soupirant, de toute façon il était déjà trop tard. Ils avaient mis les deux pieds dans le plat et s'étaient enfoncés dedans à chaque baiser et à chaque caresse. Un « toc, toc, toc » suivit de la voix inquiète de Roy la sortit de ses pensées et elle termina de se changer, repliant soigneusement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce. Si elle avait l'impression d'être complètement ridicule dans le pyjama beaucoup trop grand, Roy était près à se brûler les yeux pour la regarder tellement qu'il la trouvait adorable.

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en la retenant par la taille tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre.  
\- Dans le canapé, répondit-elle alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il y a quoi de drôle ?

Pour toute réponse, il embrassa sa joue et l'entraîna avec lui dans le lit pour qu'ils puissent se glisser sous les draps. Il l'attira contre lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Riza restait tendue, stressée malgré les caresses attentionnées de l'alchimiste. Surpris et surtout inquiet il se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude et la regarda.

\- Riza, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Et si on faisait une bêtise ?  
\- Je sais me tenir...

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle laissa échapper un petit rire et se tortilla pour se retrouver face à lui. Malgré son côté coureur de jupons, il était incroyablement attentionné avec elle, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il avait parfaitement compris ses craintes, et cette simple phrase, ignorant tout le reste, suffisait à lui faire comprendre d'oublier ses craintes. Le simple fait de pouvoir s'étreindre était un luxe et chaque seconde était précieuse. Roy ne comptait pas gâcher une seule d'entre elles. Il la serra contre lui, et ils se câlinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Nul ne saurait dire si l'un ou l'autre s'était endormi en premier. Cependant, Roy était certain d'être réveillé avant elle et il en profita pour la regarder autant que ses yeux lui permettaient. Le visage serein, le corps détendu, il ne voulait pas en louper une seule miette. Il aventura lentement sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regarda, laissant un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir dans les draps.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix encore endormie.  
\- Dix heures passées.

Elle sursauta en se redressant, commençant à paniquer et prête à sauter du lit.

\- Riza, on est Dimanche, ronchonna-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Elle se rallongea en soupirant. En effet, elle n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps ces derniers temps. Elle avait rarement la chance de traîner au lit le matin, et si cela était dans les bras de Roy c'était quelque chose qu'elle fut ravie de découvrir.

\- Par contre... Si tu pouvais me trouver cette saleté de collyre... Mes yeux t'en remercieront.  
\- Assis-toi, je vais chercher ça.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans le salon pour chercher la petite bouteille puis retourna dans la chambre pour lui mettre quelques gouttes dans les yeux. Il soupira un peu de soulagement et se rallongea. Ils savourèrent une nouvelle étreinte avant de se lever pour déjeuner. Une journée ne pouvait commencer sans une tasse de café pour les deux militaires. Des habitudes qui leur restaient ancrées au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Pire que les tics que ramenait parfois Hayate. Ils burent tranquillement leurs tasses, assis dans le canapé en écoutant le poste de radio, afin de se tenir au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer en ville. Elle décida ensuite d'appeler sa concierge pour s'excuser, prenant le travail comme excuse, afin de se sentir plus sereine.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, toujours assis dans le canapé vêtus de leur pyjamas, de la nouvelle politique à adopter à Ishbal, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Riza devint livide et regarda Roy qui parut aussi surpris qu'elle. La blonde se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte pour observer dans le judas. Elle reconnut facilement Gracia Hughes et prévint Roy avant de courir avec ses affaires dans la salle de bains. Lui, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et sentit immédiatement deux petits bras entourer sa jambe.

\- Tonton Roooooy ! Chantonna la voix de la petite Elysia.  
\- Bonjour Roy, sourit Gracia, les bras chargés.  
\- Bonjour Gracia, dit-il après un temps de réaction et se pencha pour prendre Elysia dans ses bras.  
\- Tu avais oublié ? remarqua-t-elle en jaugeant son pyjama. Elysia ne m'a pas laissé le temps de t'appeler pour confirmer.

Il renifla un peu et reconnu l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes. Il se rappela immédiatement la proposition de Gracia, les cris d'Elysia derrière à réclamer son « Tonton Roy ». Il sourit et s'écarta pour laisser passer la veuve qui rentra et posa la tarte sur la table.

\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.  
\- Voilà, mon Colonel, la fuite dans la salle de bains est réglée, inventa Riza en revenant au même moment dans la pièce principale. Bonjour Madame Hughes, bonjour Elysia.

Elle sourit et salua poliment les nouvelles venues.

\- Merci, Lieutenant, répondit-il en manquant de l'appeler par son prénom et en réprimant un ton dépassant de loin le cadre professionnel.  
\- Riza, sourit Gracia en ouvrant la boite contenant la tarte aux pommes, vous resterez bien pour en manger avec nous ?  
\- Il est où, Hayate ? Demanda la fillette en cherchant partout du regard.

Riza fut complètement attendrie en voyant Roy porter ainsi Elysia. Il avait beau être agacé et raccrocher au nez de son ami lorsqu'il le harcelait pour dire à quel point il était fier de sa petite famille, mais il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à en devenir le parrain quand elle était venue au monde. Et elle savait qu'il garderait toujours un œil sur elle. Celle-ci fut triste en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas jouer avec le petit chien tandis que sa mère regardait fixement Roy.

\- Tes yeux... Tu as vu le docteur ?  
\- Oui on l'a vu hier lorsque Havoc est arrivé, répondit-il. Il faut juste du temps maintenant.

Gracia lui accorda un grand sourire sincère, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre philosophale, Roy lui avait expliqué la proposition de Marco. De plus, elle connaissait déjà toute l'histoire, tout ce que son mari avait découvert, ce qui l'avait tué. Elysia comprit également qu'il était presque guéri éclata de joie et serra ses petits bras autour de son cou. Tous s'installèrent ensuite autour de la table pour manger une part de sa célèbre tarte aux pommes.

Manger une tarte aux pommes préparée par les mains de Gracia Hughes était un moment particulier. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle ne l'avait préparé qu'aux gens dignes de confiance, ceux qu'elle connaissait et qui connaissaient Maes. Manger ensemble son dessert préféré était devenu une façon à eux de se dire tacitement qu'ils auraient voulu la partager avec lui. Et cette tarte, elle n'avait partagé cette recette qu'avec une seule personne, Winry Rockbell, qui ne la préparait qu'aux frères Elric, comme une prière à cette homme qui avait pris soin d'eux comme un père.

Par chance, les trois adultes ne purent s'enfoncer dans leurs pensées macabres : les aventures d'Elysia dans la cour de récréation leur permettaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle était la lumière au bout de ce tunnel.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter en terminant leurs parts. Puis en voyant la fillette bailler, Gracia estimé qu'il était temps de rentrer, malgré les protestations de l'enfant.

\- Je vais vous ramener, insista Riza, je dois rendre le véhicule à la caserne donc un petit détour ne me dérange pas. Je devrais juste échanger deux trois mots avec le Colonel avant de partir.

Gracia accepta avec plaisir et sortit avec la petite après avoir salué Roy. Ils furent à nouveau tous les deux.

\- Tu en profites pour t'échapper...  
\- Non, répondit-elle en l'asseyant sur une chaise afin de s'occuper de ses yeux. Ou peut-être un peu... Mais je devais ramener le véhicule hier soir, Hayate est toujours chez la concierge, et remettre les mêmes sous-vêtements que la veille n'est pas des plus agréables.

Il rit à sa dernière remarque et attendit patiemment qu'elle eut finit pour l'étreindre. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter et lui fit remarquer à travers un baiser qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Tu pourras bien tenir jusque demain matin... J'ai vu que Gracia avait rapporté également un plat cuisiné il te suffira de le réchauffer...  
\- Et mes soins ?  
\- Tu n'as pas écouté Knox ?

Il secoua un peu la tête et elle soupira avant de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait et ce à quoi cela servait. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait tout par cœur, il essayait juste de gagner du temps. Elle lui accorda un dernier baiser puis enfila sa veste.

\- Les Hughes m'attendent, à demain, Roy.  
\- A demain, Riza.

Elle quitta l'appartement et il s'accouda sur la table en soupirant, se demandant comment il pourrait bien tuer le temps.

De son côté, Riza les rejoignit et ils montèrent en voiture. Elysia s'était endormie sur la banquette arrière, bercée par la route et les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses. Tous les sujets de discussion avaient déjà été abordé et la militaire préférait se concentrer sur sa conduite.

Elle ne fut rassurée que lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule chez elle avec son chien. Ça, c'était un terrain qu'elle connaissait. Prendre une douche, s'assurer que son uniforme était impeccable, laver ses armes, s'occuper de son chien, lire son courrier et ranger son appartement, c'était suffisant pour elle. Elle avait encore la situation en mains, rien ne lui échappait totalement et une fois que le QG serait reconstruit, que l'unité sera de nouveau reformée : tout irait pour le mieux et les choses deviendraient plus claires pour tout le monde.

En attendant, les circonstances venaient à mélanger ses obligations professionnelles et sa vie privée. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en plaindre, elle se demandait comment les choses pourrait évoluer avec une certaine boule au ventre. Les évènements avaient toujours tendance à prendre des tournures étranges. A croire que malgré toutes les années à se connaître, à travailler ensemble, et même à s'aimer, il y avait encore pleins de choses dont ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Et elle n'était pas la seule à y penser ce soir-là.

L'une se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait l'erreur de s'introduire chez son supérieur en dehors de ses heures de travail, trop inquiète pour lui. Et l'autre se demandait pourquoi il avait eu la bonne idée de sortir boire ce soir-là pour s'assurer que sa vie n'avait pas changée sans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pouvait voir les choses qu'elles ne s'étaient pas produites. Décidemment, son tempérament de feu inversait toujours les rôles. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait promis à son maître de prendre soin de sa fille lorsqu'il mourut dans ses bras !

* * *

_**Note :**_ Une fois n'est pas coutume, je souhaitais m'arrêter un peu pour remercier chacune des personnes qui auront lu jusqu'ici, et tout particulèrement les personnes qui postent des reviews. Le chapitre est pas mal plus court que d'habitude (presque 1k de mots de moins) mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter là pour celui-ci plutôt que de broder (même s'il ne raconte pas grand chose en soi, j'ai l'impression). J'ai même retiré toute une partie qui ne me plaisait plus à la relecture. J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes d'orthographe ou autre que d'habitude. Parce que les fautes très bizarres que j'ai pu faire dans les précédents chapitres m'ont moi-même choquée (merci Tigrou19) ! (Le pire c'est que je déteste les fautes ! -_-) Pour tout vous dire (et c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma note), je pensais que ce chapitre serait le dernier mais je pense donc que la fin sera dans le chapitre suivant, ça me paraissait un peu trop abrupt d'y coller une conclusion ici. J'ai le sentiment que Roy et Riza ont fait leur petit bout de chemin dans cette étape, et je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi long au départ ! Je suis quand même curieuse d'avoir vos avis ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Comme le docteur Knox l'avait estimé, il fallut plusieurs jours avant que le Colonel Mustang puisse enfiler à nouveau son uniforme. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye n'y était pas pour rien. Elle le tenait au courant son supérieur de l'évolution des choses au Quartier Général de Central et Havoc avait commencé la rééducation à l'hôpital militaire de Central. La Pierre Philosophale avait pu être gardée secrète, même si certains faisaient le rapprochement entre la guérison du Colonel et de son subalterne. Roy Mustang avait regretté de croiser Edward Elric dans les couloirs en rendant visite à Havoc. Mais malgré la crise piquée par l'ex-alchimiste, il pût facilement deviner qu'il était quand même soulagé. Le blond était toujours intimement convaincu que même s'il était un supérieur abominable, le priver de ses yeux avait été d'une injustice profonde qu'il avait du mal à accepter. A la grande surprise du brun, c'était son cadet qui l'avait calmé - ce n'était pas tellement surprenant en fait - et fut heureux qu'il récupère lui aussi ce qu'il avait perdu de force.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui avait aidé le Colonel Mustang à se remettre rapidement, et c'était en tant que Roy. Se racheter auprès de Riza et de lui-même les avait aidé tous deux à avancer. Ils partageaient un passé douloureux, il l'avait blessé de bien des façons mais ils apprenaient à se découvrir en dehors du travail. Le travail avait été ce qui leur avait permis de rester proche l'un de l'autre. Elle était sa Reine : elle le soutenait, le conseillait, le gardait toujours sur la bonne voie. Même lorsqu'il manqua de perdre la tête avec Envy et même après : sa cécité n'était pas la seule chose qui l'avait bouleversé, mais son but visé depuis des mois qui était achevé, il avait vengé Maes. Il n'avait pas succombé à sa soif de vengeance, ni à sa rage profonde mais il s'était tellement investi dans cette chasse à l'homme qu'il avait pensé qu'une fois finie, il irait mieux. Mais non, la perte d'un être cher ne se résumait pas à une vengeance. Il était quand même perdu, et il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer. Et ça, une seule personne connaissait la peine de l'homme : Riza. Personne ne sût que Roy Mustang avait pleuré ce jour-là, qu'il en était encore sous le choc, sauf elle.

Le jour de la reprise, le Colonel et son assistante étaient tirés à quatre épingles. En effet, Mustang ayant rendez-vous chez le Généralissime, il avait sorti le grand jeu et Hawkeye avait troqué son pantalon et bottes de combats pour son tailleur et ses escarpins. Ils étaient tous deux d'une grande élégance, l'un réveillant en lui une petite flamme de fascination pour l'autre. A travers les couloirs du Quartier Général qui reprenait une forme digne d'un QG, les regards se tournaient facilement vers eux également. Leur réputation les avait précédé, notamment lors de l'ultime bataille où ils avaient su parfaitement montrer leur travail équipe et l'efficacité du duo. Tous les soldats qu'ils croisaient les saluaient avec le plus grand respect. Roy réprimait un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, cachant son regard flamboyant de fierté derrière ses lunettes de soleil qu'il gardait toujours par précaution.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau du Généralissime et attendirent un instant d'être invités à entrer. Grumman se tenait assis sur sa chaise derrière le bureau, jouant avec une pièce d'échec. Les deux militaires se mirent au garde à vous jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme leur demande de se mettre au repos. Sans grande surprise, il s'agissait principalement d'un discours de félicitations. Ce que Roy attendait le plus, c'était le contenu de la housse que tenait un de ses assistant près de lui, et il savait que le nouveau dirigeant du pays s'amuserait aussi de ce moment, c'était plus fort que lui. Grumman finit par se lever et posa la pièce d'échec au bord du bureau : le roi.

\- Nous avons gagné une belle partie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- La plus passionnante, mon Généralissime.  
\- J'espère que vous aurez le temps de venir perdre contre moi à l'avenir.

Il se leva en faisant un signe à son assistant qui ouvrit la housse contenant une veste d'uniforme flambant neuve. Cette fois-ci, Roy ne pût retenir son sourire. Face à la bande dorée et les trois étoiles de ses nouvelles épaulettes il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Général Roy Mustang. Une nouvelle victoire et une nouvelle étape d'accomplie.

\- Vous dirigerez désormais la région Est du pays. Je vous laisse vous occuper de la mutation des membres de votre unité.

Le Général Mustang hocha la tête et retira sa veste qu'il donna au Lieutenant pour laisser l'assistant l'aider à enfiler la nouvelle. Riza se charga ensuite d'accrocher ses médailles sur le côté gauche de sa veste, au niveau de la poitrine. Grumman les observait, cachant un léger sourire derrière sa main en faisant mine de replacer ses lunettes. Après quelques paroles supplémentaires, il leur tendit une enveloppe chacun et les congédia.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de promotion ? demanda le nouveau Général en marchant dans les couloirs du bâtiment.  
\- Je l'ai refusée, répondit le Lieutenant à ses côtés. Passer officier supérieur m'apporterait trop de responsabilités pour le moment, chaque chose en son temps.  
\- Si cela vous convient comme ça, dit-il en ouvrant son enveloppe et en lisant la lettre. Une convocation officielle demain matin, je suppose que vous avez la même chose ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle en regardant aussi. J'en ai entendu parlé ces derniers jours, cela doit être une sorte de cérémonie pour la remise en état du QG et suite au jour promis.

Roy hocha la tête et referma l'enveloppe. Il décida de faire un tour des bâtiments et croisa le Major Armstrong ainsi que d'autres collègues qui furent ravis de le voir sur pied. La cour n'avait pas encore été remise à neuf, et il pût voir l'état de celle-ci. Il était surpris de voir le chantier qu'il avait fait à lui tout seul avec cette alchimie. Des soldats étaient attelés à nettoyer les lieux et Roy chercha rapidement un gradé dans les parages avant de se diriger vers lui et le salua.

\- Col... Oh, Général Mustang, excusez-moi, dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Je suppose que le Généralissime a demandé à remettre à neuf la cour ?  
\- Oui, nous attendons l'arrivée d'un alchimiste pour nous aider, répondit-il en montrant les murs transmutés par le brun afin de piéger le « Père ». Le Fullmetal arrive toujours a tout mettre sans dessus-dessous.  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Edward Elric, répliqua-t-il en donnant son enveloppe à Riza puis il s'approcha du chantier.  
\- Mon Général, l'interpella la blonde, votre uniforme.

Il l'ignora et observa ses mains avant de respirer longuement puis il frappa dedans avant de les poser sur le sol. En quelques secondes, tout retrouva sa forme initiale, sous le regard surpris de toutes les personnes présentes. Il se redressa en frottant ses mains afin de dégager la terre de ses gants blancs puis retourna près de Riza et repris son enveloppe, discrètement fier de l'effet qu'il avait fait. Il était déjà redouté à cause de ses flammes, il le serait d'autant plus avec sa capacité à transmuter sans cercle.

\- M...Merci, mon Général ! Bredouilla l'officier chargé de surveiller le chantier. Vous nous avez fait gagner un temps précieux.

Mustang hocha la tête et continua sa marche en jetant un œil vers une fenêtre du bâtiment, celle du bureau de Grumman qui n'avait pas loupé une seule miette de la scène.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de rendre visite à Havoc dans sa chambre d'hôtel et fut surpris de constater que les autres membres de l'unité étaient également présents. Tous furent enchantés par la promotion de leur chef, espérant secrètement en avoir une également dans un future plus ou moins proche. Havoc fit également part de ses progrès qui étaient encore minces mais à en voir les altères qui trainaient dans un coin de la pièce, il ne se reposait pas sur ses lauriers. Il espérait pouvoir tenir debout au plus vite pour pouvoir reprendre du service. Les grades étaient un peu oublié dans leurs discussions, et ils finirent par partir pour laisser Havoc se reposer suite aux dures séances de rééducations passées et à venir. Riza raccompagna Roy en voiture jusqu'à son immeuble.

\- Il y a eu un grand soleil toute la journée, comment vont tes yeux ?  
\- Ils brûlent. On dirait que je vais de nouveau passer ma soirée dans le noir. Tu rentres directement chez toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Riza sortit de la voiture et monta avec lui à son appartement. Il alla s'allonger dans le canapé et la blonde s'occupa des soins puis posa un linge imbibé d'eau fraîche sur ses yeux clos. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper l'aida à deviner qu'il prenait grandement sur lui. Assise sur le bord du canapé, elle posa sa main sur sa joue en l'observant.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne en restant un moment silencieux, de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle l'observa un moment puis se leva pour préparer le dîner qu'ils mangèrent en discutant de leur future mutation à East City. Ils n'étaient pas particulèrement inquiets, en particulier pour le déménagement. Il fallait dire que Roy n'avait passé que peu de temps dans son appartement et il y rentrait que pour se laver et dormir, trop occupé par l'enquête de Hughes et ces histoires de Homonculus. La seule décoration qu'il avait mis était un cadre contenant une photographie de Maes et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école militaire. Il avait été aussi envahi de centaines de fleurs après un long entretien avec la fleuriste qui lui servait d'indic, et il avait eu un mal fou à s'en débarrasser. Il n'y avait également que peu de meubles, qui étaient déjà présents avant son arrivée.

La soirée se termina tranquillement pour les deux militaires. Riza était rentrée chez elle pour s'occuper de son petit chien et elle en profita pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires afin de gagner du temps même si elle n'avait pas énormément de choses non plus, puis elle partit se coucher. De son côté, Roy s'était réfugié dans le noir total qu'offrait sa chambre dès que sa jolie blonde fut partie. Ils savaient qu'une longue journée les attendait le lendemain, et qu'un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Une cérémonie en grande pompe était effectivement de mise le lendemain. De grands discours furent prononcés, en l'honneur des soldats tombés, de la victoire de l'humanité, et de ses héros qui eurent droit à leur médaille. Les informations concernant tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là et durant toutes ces années étaient filtrées, divulguées au compte-gouttes pour ne pas affoler tous les citoyens. Même si l'armée avait hésité à classer top-secret un maximum d'informations, les frères Elric avaient su montrer que cela pouvait être une erreur encore plus grande. L'aîné avait mûri, et cela se voyait sur son visage : son air enfantin avait disparu.

Le Général Roy Mustang fut fier de pouvoir annoncer officiellement la réouverture de la région Ishbal dans les jours à venir, ainsi que de présenter ses précieuses aides pour rendre sa splendeur à celle-ci : le Commandant Miles, et Scar, récemment renommé Ishbal par le Général Olivier Armstrong. Une nouvelle ère pour Amestris commençait.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'unité Mustang retournait à East City et se mit rapidement au travail. Entre sa récente promotion et Ishbal, le travail ne faisait pas son timide auprès du Général et son Lieutenant s'assurait qu'il gardait le rythme. Tout rentrait petit à petit dans l'ordre, avec des changements qui n'étaient pas si désagréables, aussi bien au travail que dans leur vie privée. Un livreur de fleurs sonnant à la porte de la blonde pendant ses jours de congés pour déposer un bouquet d'unexpéditeur anonyme, des bouquets de pinces à cheveux se formant chez le brun. Petit à petit, l'un marquait sa présence dans l'appartement de l'autre. Des attentions si subtiles et insignifiantes aux yeux des autres, mais qui faisaient leur bonheur le temps d'un instant, leur permettant de passer complètement inaperçus. Même si le temps leur manquait souvent, ils savouraient d'avantage ces moments où ils n'étaient que Roy et Riza, sans uniforme, sans grade. Des moments volés, hors du temps, coupés du monde...

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Note de fin :**_ Juste **merci**. Cela me semblait déjà essentiel. J'avais commencé à écrire ce texte après avoir vu la fin de Brotherhood : j'assume avoir refusé que ça se termine hahaha ! Et ce n'était même pas pour le publier au départ... Je ne me suis rappelée de l'existence de ce site après 50 pages words rédigées sur le couple...  
Après avoir passé trèèèès longtemps sans écrire, ces deux petits personnages m'ont vraiment fascinés et j'ai adoré leur relation à la fois limpide et TROP tordue, faut le dire ! Alors bien sûr, comme toute fanfiction j'y ai laissé ma marque sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. (A savoir que j'écris surtout sur des personnages qui viennent de ma petite tête...) Donc, c'était un vrai défi pour moi, de rédiger sur un support déjà existent. Entre ce que je sais et aime écrire, tout en ne voulant pas violer l'oeuvre d'Arakawa-sensei je me suis vraiment cassée la tête des fois ! Et bien sûr, il y a sûrement eu des faiblesses qu'on remarque bien sûr toujours trop tard, des fautes que j'essaye toujours de corriger mais pas de façon assez assidue visiblement (dire que je perds mon français serait déjà plus juste lol) et sûrement plein d'autres choses.  
Il a été un peu plus long à sortir (et il est un peu court -_-), mais j'avais envie de passer un maximum de temps dessus. C'est d'ailleurs une des seules histoires auquelle j'ai pu poser le "FIN" donc je suis assez contente de moi rien que pour ça. ;-)


End file.
